gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Loser
Loser ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Im Takt der Angst, und wird von Finn, Howard, Puck, Sandy und Terri bei Sheets-N-Things gesungen. Nachdem Sandy sich darüber beschwert hat, dass im Laden keine Musik läuft, starten Finn und Puck den Song, wobei die anderen drei mit einsteigen. Kurz vor dem zweiten Vers stellt Terri den Radio leiser und es stellt sich heraus, dass es eine Traumsequenz/Halluzination war, da sie Puck sieht, der abwesend in der Luft Gitarre spielt. Das Original stammt von Beck aus dem Jahr 1993 und ist auf ihrem 1994 erschienenen, dritten Album "Mellow Gold" enthalten. Charts Lyrics Puck: In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey Butane in my veins, so I'm out to get the junkie With the plastic eyeballs, spraypaint the vegetables Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose Finn: Kill the headlights and put it in neutral Stockcar flaming with a loser in the cruise control Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat Puck: Someone came sayin' I'm insane To complain about A shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt Finn: Don't believe everything that you breathe You got a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve So shave your face with some mace in the dark Finn und Puck: Saving all your food stamps for burning down the trailer park Howard: Yo Finn: Cut it! Alle: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn: Double barrel buckshot) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Puck: Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber Cause one's got a weasel and others got a flag One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag With the rerun shows and cocaine nose job The daytime crap of the folk singers slop He hung himself with a guitar string A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing Finn: Ya' can't write if ya' can't relate Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate And my time is a piece of wax, fallen on a termite Who's chokin' on the splinters? Alle: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Finn: Get crazy with the cheezwhiz) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn: Drive, by, body pierce) Howard: Yo bring it on down Alle: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me Finn: I'm a driver, I'm a winner things are gonna' change I can feel it Alle: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Howard, Sandy und Terri: Why don't you kill me) (Puck: I can't believe you!) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Howard, Sandy und Terri: So why don't you kill me? Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me So why don't you kill me (Puck: Sprechen Sie Deutsch, baby?) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Alle: So why don't you kill me? Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman